New Beginnings
by Dark Radiance03
Summary: Four witches. Two good, One evil. But what side is the other on. But a suprise waits for three of them. the other is betrayed will the girls be able to escape the evil witch or will it cause damage to the three other witches other halfs. crap summary.


**I don't own the night world. I only own Tamra, Riley, Lavender, Kayleigh, Tyler, Greig and Paul. This is another RESTARTED version of New Beginnings. This time it's just going to be a one shot.**

**New Beginnings

* * *

**

"We are here little sis Westsidegrange the crappiest school ever." Groaned Riley Thorn.

"Riley stop complaining it was your idea." Tamra Thorn replied, "And besides there is no where we can run to. Our parents are dead. Any way I'm sick and tired of running. We even left behind our best friends. So please shut up."

Tamra got out the car and walked towards the building with her bags. Riley sighed but followed anyway.

Riley was tall with dark brown hair and beautiful silver eyes. She had very delicate pale skin.

Tamra was short with black hair and devilish silver eyes along with her delicate pale skin. She looked like a demonic pixie. That was also her nickname.

Once they reached the door they found the receptionist at the the front desk.

"Hello, there we are the new students. That you are expecting. Riley and Tamra Thorn." said Riley.

"Ah here we are." she gave us both a map of the school and a schedule and a dorm key each and a piece of paper with a number on it.

"Take them and go to your dorm your dorm mate will be your guides to get to the dorms you go left and you'll see them the girls dorm is the cream and the boys is the grey have a nice night now." the receptionist said pleasantly .

"So what's your dorm number." Tamara asked her big sister.

"60 yours." replies Riley.

"55." Tamra answers.

After Tamra's answer they walked in silence. When they got to Tamra's dorm.

"Well good luck." Riley laughed.

"You too." Tamra murmurs.

Riley just walks off. Tamra sighs and quickly opens the door to where she would be staying.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the little pixie." said a voice Tamra knew all to well.

.

.

.

UNKNOWN pov

On a roof top not so far from the the school a boy with ice cold blue eyes was watching the traffic go by.

_'Why do I have to stay here. Everyone else thinks I killed the guy. But I didn't. I just wish I had someone who will understand.' _the guy thought.

Just then a woman's voice called up to him.

"Paul are you out here or are you on the roof again. Can you come in here for a second." Paul's mum asks calmly.

The young man Paul sighs and starts to head in.

.

.

.

Meanwhile at the school

"Lavender. Omg it's so good to see you. It's been years. How are you." exclaimed Tamra happily.

"I'm fine just missed my little pixie. Can't believe your here after all this time." Lavender replies.

"You must tell me everything. Why did you guys run away and why did you not tell me about your parents. I thought we we're best friend. Hold on a second did I just act and sound like a human."

Tamra and Lavender both laughed. Tamra walks in the room and sits down on the only empty bed in the room and looks around.

The room is amazingly beautiful. It's a lavender colour probably done for Lavender herself. There's two beds a TV. A walk in wardrobe. One bathroom, two desks in the bedroom, two comfortable computer chairs and in a vase in the corner of the room. In it was one fake black Delilah.

Which may look pretty and decorative but it represents witches in the night world.

Tamra sighed. She knew she had to tell Lavender why she had left. But she wasn't to happy about telling her about her parents. Who had left her and Riley when they were just five and seven years old.

Tamra really hated them back then but one good thing had come out of all this was that she was allowed to stay with her best friend Lavender.

Lavender Swan had wavy dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with caramel skin.

Tamra looked up to see Lavender's chocolate brown eyes looking at her waiting for an answer from Tamra.

Tamra sighed again. And put her bags on the floor.

"Okay I guess you want your answer but lets just not talk about my parents. I'm sorry if that's what you really want to know. But I just cant talk about them not yet anyway you will get that answer one day. I promise"

Tamra had stopped talking until she saw Lavender nod for her to continue.

"I also want to say sorry if me and Riley's disappearance had hurt you and Kayleigh. The reason we left was to try and find our parents. We thought that we could find them. If I knew we couldn't I wouldn't have left and to answer why im here is. That we used to go to a different school when we were searching for them. but then we stopped going. Then Riley started going to this club and that's how it was until the school inspector found us and told us that we had to go to this school or we would be locked up in this weird special school thing. So I guess you know which one we pick. So know you know." said Tamra as she finished speaking .

Then what neither girl suspected Tamra started to cry. Which she hadn't done in years.

Lavender stood up and walked over to her and gave her a hug while whispering over and over again "Shh It's okay." until Tamra calmed down. When she did finally calm down.

Lavender asks "I'm just guessing but is Riley's dorm number 60 by any chance."

when Tamra nodded. Lavender laughed.

"Why." Tamra asked.

"Oh it's just that Kayleigh lives there." Lavender laughed.

Tamra laughed too.

Kayleigh Dark is Lavender's adopted sister and lets just say you never want to get her angry. She's got blond hair and green cat like eyes.

After they were done laughing they started putting Tamra's stuff away as they had a catch up. Talking about all sorts of things.

After that they took turns to shower and change in to their night wear.

.

.

.

.

Tamra was the first to wake up the next morning. So she decided to have a quick shower and get dressed.

She wore a pair of grey skinny jeans with a black halter neck top with a leather jacket on top of that and on her feet were a pair of black stiletto boots.

She also decided to wear some light coloured make up.

When she left the bathroom Lavender was already up and with a quick good morning Lavender had entered the bathroom.

Tamra looked at her timetable. Which was the same as Lavender's which they both had discovered last night. They also decided instead of having a tour they we're just going to go everywhere together.

Tamra grabbed her bag and sat on her bed waiting for Lavender to finish which she did 10 minutes later.

Lavender was wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans and a lavender coloured short sleeved shirt and over it was a leather jacket. On her feet were black stiletto boots.

She also wore some light make up. She grabbed her bag and they made their way down to the cafeteria.

When they opened the door all the guys stares were either at them our at Riley and Kayleigh's table.

The girls just grabbed some food and a drink and sat down at the table Kayleigh and Riley were at.

They said a quick hi and sat down to eat. A few minutes later Riley and Kayleigh left to go to class.

Kayleigh had changed quite a bit although she still had her hatred for men the same as Riley and they both seemed to like playing with them.

Tamra and Lavender was just leaving the cafeteria. When they walked into two gorgeous guys.

The boys said a quick sorry and helped them up.

The one who helped Lavender up was tall with beautiful blue eyes and shaggy blond hair.

The who helped Tamra was tall with blacky brown hair with bluish green eyes.

When their hands touched. It felt to them like they had an electric-shock.

Tamra had a shocked look on her face and so did the guy who had helped her up.

Lavender and the boy who had helped her up was just looking dreamily into each others eyes.

Tamra cleared her throat and the two broke apart.

"Who are you." Tamra asked angrily she really didn't like what was happing but she guessed it meant her and the guy in front of her was her soulmate the same for Lavender and that other guy was hers.

"Tyler Knox and he's Gregory white." the boy with the blackish brown hair who is known as Tyler answers Tamra.

"Greig call me Greig." Greig said looking at Lavender.

"I'm Tamra Thorn and this is Lavender Swan." Tamra said looking at Tyler as he looked back at her.

"Well we better get going it was nice to meet-cha. bye." Lavender said waving.

" Bye." Tamra, Tyler and Greig said all waving at each other.

Tamra and Lavender waited till they were out of the boys hearing range before they started talking.

"Omg what was that." Lavender asked.

"I think we have just found our soulmates." Tamra answered as they walked to their maths classrom.

.

.

.

.

In Paul's room.

Paul was sleeping soundly. Nothing or no one would wake him up since they believed he done something he hadn't committed.

Paul was actually having a very good dream. Well it was a little strange.

_Paul's dream._

_A girl with dark brown hair was laughing her pale skin and grey eyes sparkled in the moonlight._

_The girl and Paul had been sitting on a roof not his own roof but the house next door. _

_They were just chatting and joking. But then the girl's expression got serious._

_'Do you believe in wit-'_

The mysterious girl hadn't got to finish her question. But Paul just wanted to know if she was real. If she was he really wanted to find her to meet her. In the dream they had this connection. It also seemed to him that she would be the only girl or person to understand him as well as a connection to him.

Paul climbed out of bed and walked over to his window and thought to himself '_whoever she is. She is really beautiful'_

_._

_._

_._

Tamra and Lavender let out a sigh of relief. It's nearly the end of the day. Today went like a blur. After they had meet their soulmates. They had to keep a look out for them in every class that they had today. They even looked for them during lunch.

They kept getting suspicious glances from Riley and Kayleigh. But they never said anything.

Lavender had wanted to tell them but Tamra stopped her by saying.

"You know we can't tell them. We could end up being killed and so could Tyler and Greig be killed to."

"There has to be something we can do." Lavender said.

.

.

.

.

Now they are in their last class of the day. Guess who is in this class Tyler and Greig. The people the were dying to see again.

The class they were in just happened to be I.C.T. Their task was to sign up to the school's messaging site.

Tamra's pov

I was sitting beside Lavender at a computer. We were told to click on log on. When we logged on we typed in the schools website.

Then I clicked on sign up. I quickly filled it in and picked a screen name and password. I added Lavender and then we started to chat even though we sat next to each other.

_Devilish/pixie has just singed on_

_Chocolate/Lav has just signed on _

_Devilish/pixie:_

_Hey bbz :D x_

_Chocolate/Lav:_

_Hey to you to bbz lol x_

_Devilish/pixie:_

_who are we going to add now? X_

_Chocolate/Lav:_

_idk :D lol x_

Just then a box popped up saying Tyler Knox wants to add you. I clicked accept and smiled to myself. This should be fun.

Lavender's pov

I was just talking to Tamra when a box popped up saying Greig White wants to add you. I looked over at Tamra's screen and saw Tyler added her. She was smiling so I knew she was going to accept him. So I just clicked accept and waited for him to say something. But I just decided to start the chat.

_White has signed in... _

_Chocolate/Lav:_

_hey :)_

_White: _

_Hi Lavender :)_

before I could say anything else he started to say something else.

_White:_

_I have a question... can you please answer it..._

Tyler's pov

I was still thinking about this morning at breakfast. She has the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen. Although they were not a colour that I have seen before in my life.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that she was not fully human. So when I sent the request I didn't really think she would accept.

So when she did I was really surprised. Ok here goes I have got to ask. I knew Grieg was going to ask the same thing.

So If they lied we would know by putting their answers together.

_Devilish/Pixie has just logged in_

_Devilish/Pixie:_

_Hey :)_

_Ty:_

_Hi can I ask you something... please tell me the truth..._

_Devilish/Pixie:_

_Sure what's up..._

_Ty:_

_About this morning can we talk about it face to face?_

_._

_._

.

Tamra and Lavender stared at each other in horror . Would it be wise to tell them that their witches and to talk about the night world. Well they had to do something. Even if it was dangerous.

Tamra's pov

I looked at the message again and I wondered what would happen if I did tell him the truth.

What would happen if Riley found out. I have to do something. Maybe I will have to tell him the truth.

I looked over at Lavender who had seen the message. Looked at her screen to see a message that looked a little like mine.

Lavender whispered "Do you think we should tell them."

"They figured something is up with us so I think we should." I whispered back

Lavender's pov

"Yeah what could they do to us. If only they knew that we are their one and only. Their soulmates." I whispered.

They wouldn't tell anyone. Would they. I turned around in my seat trying to find Greig. When I found him he was staring right at me. He probably senses what im feeling through our connection I mused. Probably he would know if I was lying as well through the soulmate connection.

Girls pov

_'Ok I'll tell them'_ decided Tamra and Lavender.

Tyler's pov

I was sitting there waiting for a reply. I got bored and looked around when I saw Tamra looking at Lavender I noticed horror In both of their eyes.

I also somehow knew Tamra was feeling uneasy about something.

Grieg's pov

I knew there was something off with Lavender. I had sensed it at the time we walked into each other. Now I somehow kind of sense her emotions at the moment.

I looked at her as she looked around the room. Our eyes meet and I knew there was something she didn't want me to know. But what.

Third pov

Just then the boys got a message.

Devilish/Pixie&Chocolate/Lav:

Ok where wud u like 2 meet?

Ty&white:

How bout dinner. U can sit with us in the cafeteria?

Tamra and Lavender pov

Oh no.

Third pov

Tyler and Greig looked at the girls as they turned to face them. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds then nodded and mouthed that they would be there.

.

.

.

.

Cafeteria at Dinner

Tamra and Lavender saw the boys sitting at a table on the other side of the cafeteria far away from Riley and Kayleigh.

"Sorry Riley, Kayleigh we are going to sit beside some friends of ours." Tamra said to the older girls they normally sat with.

Lavender nodded her head as she agreed to what Tamra had said and picked up her tray of food as Tamra done the same.

They got a chorus of whatever's as they walked away from the table. Once they sat down at the boys table both looked up from their food.

Tamra's pov

Omg here comes the I'm a witch part of this scene. I'm totally freaking out. Ok here goes.

Third pov

"Me and Lavender we aren't completely humans we are witches and your our soulmates." Tamra said quickly.

The boys just stared at them. And Tamra and Lavender watched as Tamra's words had sunk in and both boys had both now understood what Tamra had meant.

.

.

.

Tyler's pov

_'Witches. Their witches.' _

The only girls that seemed to good to be true. Well I guess they are. But what is this soulmates thing about. I didn't know so I was going to ask.

I looked in to Tamra's eyes and I knew maybe her being a witch wont be so bad because I was absolutely uncontrollably in love with her.

But as I looked. I could see fear in them I had a quick look at Lavender's and they also had fear in them as well.

Grieg's pov

Witches, soulmates. It may seem crazy to you but I really really don't mind.

I don't mind because I think I'm in love with Lavender. No I don't think I know. Dose that seem crazy. I don't care. I wonder if she can sense what im feeling like I can feel hers.

Oh how can I sense what she's feeling anyway.

"How can I sense what your feeling?" I asked.

When Lavender meet my gaze she looked shocked. I wondered if she thought we would freak out.

"Err it's all to do with the soulmate principle." Lavender answered.

"What is this soulmate thing you were on about?" Tyler asked looking at Tamra.

Tamra smiled and answered "Well it's believed everyone has a soulmate just one. Their one and only. The one you can't live with out. Everyone in the night world has been finding theirs recently."

"Oh and there is said to be a silver cord connected to each soulmate so if you want to know where your other half is you can sense them through that." Lavender said.

Third pov

Unknown to the soulmates Riley and Kayleigh had listened in on their conversation. They both had looks of shock on their perfect ice-like faces.

When they noticed their sisters and those boys get up to leave they left their hiding place.

Riley's pov

_'I'm not going to lose my sister to that boy'_ I snarled to myself.

Hmm what are we going to do. I turned to Kayleigh who was walking beside me with a deadly look on her face.

"So. What are we going to do." I asked.

"Simple we'll get rid of those boys should be easy. Who knew you sister and mine would find their soulmates first and on the same day." Kayleigh snarled.

Their was something about Kayleigh that I never liked but we still became friends. If I could really call her that. She was the type to stab people in the back. When their back was turned.

But what I didn't know was that I was going to get in to the same mess as Tamra and Lavender.

Third pov

As they we're making their plan. They never noticed that Lavender was behind them.

Once they where out of sight Lavender ran to her room where she knew Tamra would be.

Tamara would know what to do. She always did in the past.

Paul's pov

_'Why. Why can't I get her out of my mind.'_

Should I go to that house. Or somehow find out about who lived there. Maybe I could check around the house.

Whoever that girl was. She wasn't around here now.

I sighed.

Then I decided to go check the house out. What I did not know was in that house. I would find out something the neighbours would never ever expect.

.

.

.

Riley's Pov

I knew Tamra would be mad or even heart broken.

But I hope she realises why I did it.

So why do I get the feeling that Tamra is going to try to stop me.

Tamra's pov

"Their going to what!" I shrieked.

I knew I should be calm. But I just couldn't.

Could I really let my sister to dispose of my soulmate. No I couldn't I had to find out when their going to try it.

I knew it had to be soon. I knew Riley.

"Their going to try and get rid of Tyler and Greig. So what are we going to do." Lavender demanded.

She was being very patient with me I probably sound mental right about now.

I thought about what she said and decided. "We put a protection charm on them or a ring or something they can wear." I said.

"Brilliant. Just like old times isn't it. You always were the one to come to when we were in trouble." Lavender said.

Lavender got up and opened a beautiful antique jewellery box and pulled out a pair of rings for guys.

My mouth opened wide. How did she get them I wondered. As If reading my thoughts she said

"I inherited them from my real family. But we need them now. I heard from my adopted family that they had been protecting my real family. When they were alive of course."

I just nodded their really beautiful. Now all we had to do was give the rings to the guys.

So that meant sneaking in to the guys dorm.

'_Oh we are in so much trouble but that is only if we get caught.'_

.

.

.

10 minutes later outside the boys dorm

We had perfected the spell on the rings. And we know their dorm number so all we had to do was give it to them. Also to explain to them what's happening. Oh boy here we go.

We knocked on their door and a very sleepy Greig answered the door.

But when he seen Lavender he opened the door wider and the sleepy look that had been on his face had vanished.

"What's up guys." Greig asked but at Lavender's look he let us in.

Tyler was just lying on the bed watching TV. When he looked up and saw me he turned the TV off right away.

"What's wrong." he asked.

I took a deep breathe and sighed.

"Riley and Kayleigh are going to try and get rid if you. But don't worry we have rings with a protective charm on it please wear them it will keep you safe when we're not around."

They nodded and Lavender gave them each one of the rings.

After we had explained more to them they had nodded.

"So I guess their plan has gone down in flames and we thank you for the rings." Greig said smiling.

.

.

.

.

Third pov

Paul wasn't an idiot. He knew how to lie to get the things he wants. He also knows how to break into a house without getting caught.

And that is what he did. He had broken in to the house next door and he was going to find out more about this mysterious girls.

Once he was inside he noticed how clean it was for a house that had been empty for a while. He also noticed that there was a pile of letters on the kitchen counter that someone must have put there.

.

.

.

.

Third pov

.

.

.

.

Tamra and Lavender had left the boys 5 minutes ago. They were now walking up towards their room when they noticed something at their door.

.

.

.

.

Lavender's pov

I bent down and picked it up it was a black Delilah with a note wrapped around it. I read it and then gave it to Tamra.

Third pov

Tamra looked at the note. It said

We know you know about

our plans and that you are trying to stop

us... But if you know what's good for

you. You will let us do it or... We'll go to

the council, and that's what we don't want to

do. We can't lose you guys. Your to

important to us. Please understand why

we're doing this.

.

.

.

.

They knew exactly who had wrote it. They opened the door and walked in.

"What are we going to do." Lavender asked.

Tamra sighed.

"Are we going to plan what we're doing or are you going to do it or what." Lavender snapped.

Which caused Tamra to look at her shocked. Lavender had always been the nice one of the four girls. She has never snapped at anyone so Tamra was certainly surprised.

Tamra just nodded her head to say she was up with planing.

So they talked all the way through the night till midnight. Before the plan was set out perfectly all they had to do was convince the boys it was what they had to do along with telling them about the night world and their laws.

.

.

.

.

Next Day

Tamra and Lavender managed to avoid Riley and Kayleigh. they hoped they could continue doing so because they couldn't handle seeing their sisters with out hitting them.

.

.

.

.

Tamra's pov

.

.

.

.

I was going to the bathroom when I realised I was being followed. I knew it wasn't Lavender because she was with Tyler and Greig trying to convince them of our plan no doubt.

I really hope they go for it. Either our plan or that we all die at the hands of the council.

Just before I was at the door to the bathroom I remembered that I was being followed.

I turned around.

_'huh no one was there.'_

So I turned back around and walked in to the bathroom and found a toilet.

Once I was finished I flushed and opened the door to wash my hands.

That's when I came face to face with Riley.

_'I knew it I knew it so it was her who was following me. But why was she.'_

"What do you want." I snapped.

"To talk pixie so don't give me that look or tone." Riley replied.

"Then talk so I can leave." I said.

As I went to the sink and turned the tap on. She followed me there. Once I dried my hands. That is when she decided to talk again.

"Okay I know your probably pissed at what I'm going to do to your little toy boy. But you must understand I'm doing it. For your own safety Tamra." she said.

I looked at her and replied "Yeah I'm mad. But do you really think I would let you hurt my soulmate. You may be my sister but our bound is nothing like the one I have with him. Kill him you kill apart of me to. And I would hate you forever."

Smack

She didn't do what I thought she just did. Yeah she did she had just slapped me.

"Now listen here Tamra. I don't care if he's your freaking soulmate. But he'll leave you just like mum and dad left us and I won't be there for you. So you and Lavender can just go and die together for all I care." Riley yelled.

SMACK!

It was my turn this time to slap her harder than the one she gave me.

"Your the one whose going to end up alone or dyeing. Because your selfish you. And you don't do things for others and, maybe one day you will find someone who loves you and wont leave you or break your heart and when that day comes. I will be laughing in your face saying I told you so over and over again and never bring mum and dad into this because they are nothing to me." I yelled back.

She stayed quite just looking at the door. I shook my head at her and walked to the door. When I opened it I turned to Riley.

"Goodbye." I said finally calm.

I continued walking all the way back to where everyone was. When I got there I got some worried looks.

_'Oh shit I forgot the hand print on my face.'_

Lavender Grieg and Tyler looked at my face and demanded what had happened. I sighed and told them all about what had happened and lets just say none of them where happy.

.

.

.

Tamra's pov

I was sitting between Tyler and Lav. We were in the boys dorm. Since our dorm wasn't safe. I knew I had hurt Riley and part of me was sorry but I knew what she is capable of. Well guess im going to have to steal our car well mine really.

"So you have a red Ferrari," Greig asked with wide eyes.

I just nodded.

"Wow you girls must be rich." Tyler said thoughtfully.

I just nodded again.

"So what's your decision guys." Lavender asked curiously.

"But before you answer or decide whatever we have to tell you something really important." I said.

"Ok." both Tyler and Greig answered together.

"Okay if you guys come with us you guys are going to enter a world that you really don't want to enter." Lavender said.

"The night world isn't a place it's all around us it's a secret society of vampires, werewolves, witches and other creatures of darkness." I said.

Both Tyler and Greig nodded for us to continue.

"Their beautiful, deadly and irresistible to humans. They can be anyone." Lavender continued for me.

I took over for her "The night world law says it's okay for us to hunt humans. It's also okay to play with their hearts it's even okay to kill them. Theirs just two things we cannot do."

"One, not tell humans about the night world and two, Not to fall in love with one of them." Lavender said.

"We have broken both of those rules and you don't want to know what happens to those who break the rules." I said.

"But their has been people who have gotten away and have joined circle daybreak. Which is this circle that was started by witches but now theirs vampires humans shape-shifters and other people who have soulmates. They are working together to stop the night world from taking over the world when the apocalypse comes." Lavender said.

"So are you guys going to answer now." I asked.

Looking in Tyler's eyes I guessed what he was going to do.

.

.

.

.

Paul's pov

_'Riley Thorn.'_ I thought to myself.

There was another girls name but I was mostly drawn to Riley. Whoever that is.

I was just about to start a search of the whole house when.

"Hello, who's there?" said the person who was coming into to clean the house.

"Miss Riley?" the woman called. "Miss Tamara?"

So Riley is a girl who would have thought. Then I thought I heard a woman's voice in my head.

"_What are you waiting for leave this house or she will kill you. Maybe even something worse."_

I wasn't the type to be told twice since in ran to the back door.

But was stopped when I heard the cleaner answer her phone.

"Yes Miss Riley. Everything will be ready for your arrival."

The owner of this house is coming back. Very soon to be said. I didn't hear anything else since I decided it was time to escape.

.

.

.

Tamra's pov

Tyler looked into my eyes and I knew what he was going to say before he said it.

"Well you can count me in on your plans." Tyler answered.

Greig was looking at Lavender while he answered.

"Yeah may as well count me in to." he said with a grin.

Third pov

They all went to their dorms to start packing their stuff and said they would sneak out at midnight. The meeting point was Tamra's car.

Riley's pov

I couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't betray her so I told Kayleigh the plan was off. I had to talk to her before she left. I knew it was Tamra's plan. Well lets hope my cab will arrive at the school in 1 minute don't want to get caught.

If Tamra isn't going to be there I won't either. So now that im at her door. I knock will she answer or not. My luck is in she does.

"What are you doing here Riley." Tamra asks as she looks at my bags at my feet.

"I wanted you to know im sorry for the way I acted and that I called off the plan I don't know if Kayleigh has told them but if I was you id get out of here fast. I'm leaving my self because I need to get away I will be staying in our old house if you would ever need me." I said.

I knew they were tears in my eyes but Tamra guessed I was being sincere so she stepped forward and gave me a hug."

"Goodbye." I said.

Stepping away to go for my taxi that would be waiting for me.

Tamra's pov

My big sisters gone I knew where to find her if I get out of this. I do hope we both get out of this.

Third pov

Two seconds after that call Tamra and Lavender got a phone call to tell them the directions to circle daybreak headquarters. But will they make it and what about Riley what's in store for her?

.

.

.

third pov

Tamra and Lavender decided to let the boys drive Tamra's car. The boys had both written to their parents telling them not to worry that they would be fine. Well they hoped they would be fine.

Grieg's pov

it had only been a couple of days since I found out that me and Tyler were soulmates of two witches and about the night world.

I sighed.

I really hope we get out of here alive.

Third pov (again)

in the shadows before they left the school they had been watched. By someone who would tell after being betrayed by Riley thorn.

Kayleigh's pov

I hate them. My perfect baby adopted sister. How pathetic they are. I do hope they get killed. I also hope I can get revenge on Riley for leaving me. Oh she won't know what's hit her. I laughed demoniacally.

Tamra's pov.

We had been driving for days. We knew we where going to be getting on a plane to get to Vegas. To Thierry's mansion.

"So who's this Thierry guy." Greig asked.

"He's a vampire. But he's technically the head of circle daybreak." I said.

"Circle daybreak are the good guys in the night world." Lavender continued for me.

"You guys told us before that it's members are some vampires, werewolves, witches, and shapeshifters who all have soulmates." Tyler asked.

I nodded he had been quite for a while. I wondered if he regretted the decision to be with me. It did hurt me but when I saw him turn his head towards me I saw that he was wondering what was wrong with me.

We stared in to each others eyes. Then I saw him moving towards me.

"Do you think I regret the decision to come. I don't I would love to stay with you forever if you let me. Oh and don't feel bad I was just thinking about the things you told us. So don't worry. I love you. Know its sudden but that's the way I feel."

I felt that he was telling the truth. So I smiled and moved closer to him.

"I love you to." I said.

.

.

.

Riley's pov

I was just rearranging some stuff when someone knocked on the door. Oh who can that be. Better not be any more of those crazy neighbours trying to get me to marry theirs sons oh sorry I mean welcoming me to the "neighbourhood". I went to the door and opened it a fake smile on my face.

But it practically dropped off my face once I saw who it was.

_Kayleigh Dark _

What the hell does she want.

"What do you want. I told you when I left I don't want anything to do with you." I sneered.

"Well I can't say your polite to your friends." Kayleigh snarled.

"We're not friends." I snarled back.

"Oh well I thought you would like to know your SISTER and the gang won't be around long the council is on there tail." Kayleigh said.

While turning away and walking towards her car while I stared after her my mouth opened. Once she was gone I Slammed my door shut.

I walked to my mobile and text Tamra.

_Riley: just found out fi the bitch the council is on ur tail get out n ditch the car if she cums bck wi more details I will tell u just get the hell away fi them._

One second later I got a reply.

_Tamra: Thanx We will try to loes em then put the car in our private garage. U know which 1. I will txt u soon._

_._

_._

_._

Tamra's pov

Just at that moment my phone announced I had a text so I should every one just in case they thought it was the council. But it wasn't it was Riley.

_Riley: k just b careful :) coz who no's who will miss ya ;)._

I looked out the back window and saw a guy I knew from the council. I pointed it out to the others. I was thinking for another minute and told Greig who was driving.

"Hey why don't we race along this back road go to this shop I open the door pretend to get out walk in wait till they follow then I get out." I asked Greig.

He nodded.

I looked at Lavender.

She nodded as well.

I looked at Tyler he didn't look happy but he nodded to.

After an hour had passed. Everything went okay. We dropped the car off then got a cab to the air port and got our flight.

I had text Riley to let her know as well.

.

.

.

Riley's pov

I'm happy that they had gotten away from the council. Just then I heard this loud shouting from outside. I went to investigate. Well what can I say everyone does it. I opened my door and noticed it wasn't only me who was watching. Everyone was I told you guys so.

I noticed their was this hot guy arguing with I think it was his mum. I saw her chuck his bags at him and told him to leave. Then she snapped at everyone who was watching. They went inside then she did.

"Hey you okay their." I asked the guy.

"Err no actually I got no where to go. I just got put out." he said.

"Why don't you stay with me my sister doesn't stay here and theirs a guest room here too that is empty and don't say anything I guess I need the company." I said.

I guess what I said is true I would be lonely. But it was something telling me to help him.

He just nodded and brought his stuff in. He looked like the bad boy type.

"My names Paul by the way." Paul said.

"Riley." I said.

I noticed how he never gave his last name.

.

.

.

Paul's pov

I couldn't say I was surprised. Riley had been the girl from my dream. But why had she allowed him to live with her.

He was someone she didn't know. But, she had anyway. I could also tell that she was curious about why he hadn't given out his last name.

As I stood inside the house I had broken into a night or two ago. I noticed Riley was watching me with a look of confusion on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked suspiciously.

"Er it's just that you don't seem like the other boys in this neighbourhood." Riley said blushing slightly.

"What do you mean by that." I asked trying not to start laughing at her.

.

.

.

Riley's pov

oh my goddess why the hell am I blushing and why did I say that.

And, is he trying to stop himself from laughing. What a cheek that is.

"Well, most of the boys around here are goody two shoes and, they're mostly mummy's boys. And, you aren't either of those things." I sneered.

Why am I still blushing. And, why am I getting along with him. Even though we had just met. I knew we where going to get along fine.

"Oh really well that must be a good thing since you don't look like the type to go after mummies boy's." Paul answered.

Oh is that how he wants to play it then, who am I to lose so easily.

How about the accidentally trip and fall into his arms trick. It works all the time.

As I walked forward I accidentally tripped for real not for fake. But he was gentleman enough to catch me.

But, that's when I felt it. Electric sparks running through my body his too by the shocked look on his face.

'oh no not the soulmate principle. Why me.'

then Riley thought to another little witch that helped her to realise that this connection might not be a bad thing after all.

'Thanks Tamara.' Riley thought to herself.

.

* * *

.

.

**I have finally been able to in a way finish this. So I want to say thanks for reading and please review.**

**Natsori forevaX x**


End file.
